The present invention relates to a decorative, domed metallic medallion with an attached thong, to its method of manufacture and to a machine for manufacturing it. On clothing, on packaging, as an artistic decoration, etc., one frequently used decorative medallion comprises a dome-shaped, metallic shell and a thong of leather, fabric, or the like, which is fastened in the shell and projects from the convex side thereof.
It has been conventional to punch a hole or slit in the metal shell, to thread the thong into the hole and to then fasten the thong in the hole by gluing it, knotting it, etc. Unfortunately, the thong was not held securely. Furthermore, this required a step of gluing, tieing, etc. and thus, the thonged medallion was not previously suitable for automated assembly.